Lily Evans
by Eligoop
Summary: Lily and James knew  and, in Lily's case, hated  each other before Hogwarts! Follow their journey as they learn about love and magic. *Mainly Lily, but told in both POVs*
1. Chapter 1: Lily Evans

My first attempt at Harry Potter! Wish me luck!

Chapter 1: Lily Evans

_June 15__th_

_Today we arrived in North Carolina. We started packing just after school got out on June 3__rd__, and had a house by the 10__th__. Since this is where mom's best friend lives, after the divorce, her first thought was to go visit Emily Potter. Instead of visit, we ended up living there. Well, here. She wants me to go meet Mrs. Potter and her son, James. Apparently he's my age. I'd really rather just read my new book… _

"Lily! Let's go!" Emma Evans called for her daughter.

Lily sighed, closing her book, and got up from the couch. With her book under her arm and her red hair tied up in a simple pony tail, she walked down the stairs to meet her mother.

"Oh, you don't need your book, sweetheart, it won't be longer than an hour or two. Besides, she has a son your age! I'm sure you two can find something to entertain yourselves." Her mom told her.

Lily sighed, deciding it wasn't worth it to argue, and set her book down, casting it a longing glance as she followed her mother out the door.

It wasn't a long walk to get to the Potters'; it was only two houses down. Lily didn't even have too much time to ponder what this James would be like.

Arriving at a modest two story house covered in light blue paint, Lily's mother walked up to the door and knocked.

"Emma!" she heard a woman cry. Glancing up she saw who she assumed was Liz Potter, her shoulder length black hair flying behind her, dark blue eyes lit up with happiness. "I missed you!"

"Lizzy!" her mom laughed, hugging Liz Potter friendlily.

"And this must be Lillian!" Mrs. Potter said, turning to Lily, who smiled shyly as she was embraced. "Come on in! Do you want coffee, Emma? Oh, and Lily, James is probably up in the tree house, go right on up."

Lily hurried away, the adults' conversation grew significantly quieter when the back door banged shut.

Walking across the beautifully mowed lawn, she admired the tree house. It was fairly large and had a comfortable look. Lily thought the tall rope ladder leading up to the deck area looked difficult to climb though.

When she approached the tree house, she gulped as her fear of heights made itself known. It was a lot higher than it had looked from the house…

But Lily didn't want the Potters' first impression of her to be that she was a wimp. So she swallowed her fear and started to climb.

Lily found that when she closed her eyes she couldn't see anything, which made it a lot easier to climb. So, eyes shut tight, she traveled up the ladder. She was beginning to think it was actually quite simple when something hit the top of her head.

Her eyes snapped open as she lost her grip on the ladder. She let out a gasp as she fell, determined not to scream. A hand grabbed hers and she looked up fearfully at the pair of blue eyes staring down at her in concern.

"Are you okay?" asked the boy who had saved her.

Lily, not quite thinking straight, just whispered "Please help me up… or down…"

"Hey, Remus, you think you could hurry it up? I'm trying really hard not to drop you here!" another boy's voice called down.

Looking farther up Lily saw another face, with chocolate brown eyes, glasses and unruly black hair, and that boy seemed to be holding Remus by the feet.

"I think we're ready!" Remus called up to him. "You're ready, right?" Lily nodded, blushing.

She heard a grunt as the black haired boy yanked Remus up hard and they both were slowly but steadily lifted into the tree house, her heart beating fast all the way. What if he dropped them?

With a great tug by the black haired boy, she tumbled in and landed on top of Remus. Rolling off him, Lily leaned against a wall and tried to calm herself. She was fine, it was okay, she was not going to die.

"So… I'm James, James Potter," the black haired boy said proudly.

"Lily Evans," Lily replied, shaking his hand.

"Remus Lupin," the second boy shook her hand as well. Lily smiled shyly at them both.

"Oh, and Lily, just a note… you might want to climb the ladder _without_ trying to kill us next time," James whispered in her ear.

Lily flushed and glared at him. "I'll see what I can do."

"No, I was serious! If we fell… well, can you imagine my beautiful face marred by a broken nose?" he insisted dramatically. Lily glared harder.

"I was serious too. Maybe next time I'll only try to kill you," she retorted.

"As long as it's my life, not my face," James replied, winking at her.

"James, let her be," Remus told him rolling his eyes.

"Rem, I know her name makes her sound delicate and all, but I think our little Lily here is a feisty one. I like that," he winked again.

_Our Lily?_

"Excuse me?" Lily exclaimed indignantly.

"You're cute when you're angry," he remarked.

"I hate you, Potter," she replied, glaring at him.

"Babe, I don't care what you say, but if you're nice enough to me maybe I'll even pretend to believe it." She _really_ hated him.

_Still June 15__th__, still at the Potters_

_ Why I hate James Potter_

_He's annoying._

_He somehow thinks I like him, therefore he's delusional._

_He's arrogant and likes to talk about his "pretty face"._

_He's messy (as I could tell the second I was safe in the tree house)._

_He basically told Remus I was "Their Lily"._

_He's rude._

_I hate him._

_Did I mention he's annoying?_

"Lily! What're you writing?" he asked, jumping around me, trying desperately to see what I had just written in my journal.

"Shut up." I replied, putting the journal in the back pocket of my jeans.

"Do you hate me?" he asked, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Yes." I replied, glaring at him. Could he not leave me alone?

"Why?" he asked me.

"Well, _one_ reason is that you're annoying me," I told him.

"What am I doing that's annoying?" he asked again.

"You will not leave me alone!" I exclaimed.

"Does that bother you?"

"Yes, you idiot!" I yelled at him.

"Why would that bother you?" he 'wondered' dramatically.

"Because I want peace."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why do you say so?"

Having had enough, I picked up a pillow from the ground and chucked it at his head.

"What was that for?" he asked innocently.

"You're a butthead, Potter, you know that?" I said, rolling my eyes and sitting back down on the floor.

"A butthead?" he asked incredulously.

"Yep," I replied, not looking up.

"But…"

"_Head,_ butt _head_," I told him, smirking.

He glared at me.

I had about 20 seconds of quiet before James got bored.

"Lily?"

"Yes?" I replied, raising my eyebrows at him.

"I'm bored."

"Good for you."

"Will you do something interesting?" He asked.

"Maybe I will, Potter, if you will leave me alone." I told him, exasperated.

"Yes! 20 questions!" he yelled dramatically. "Okay, so, how you play is I ask you 20 questions and you have to answer them honestly. Ok?"

"Okay." I said. May as well get this over with.

"Why do you call me Potter?" he asked.

"Seriously? That's your question?"

"Just answer it!" he snapped.

"Fine, because you annoy me." I told him. "What?" I exclaimed when he continued staring at me.

"What does that have to do with my name?" he asked, still staring at me.

"Is that your second question?" I smirked at him.

"No." he sulked. "Okay, what is your favorite color?"

"Green," I replied easily.

"What gift could a guy give you to impress you?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Are you going to get it for me?" I asked.

"Yes, no, maybe so!" I narrowed my eyes at him. He was so annoying.

"I don't know, chocolate?"

"Great. Now… what is your favorite thing about me?" He asked, smirking.

Shoot. That was actually a difficult question.

"Um…. Let's see… I like… um… do I _have_ to answer?" I whined.

He just smirked.

"Got something to hide, Evans?"

"No, I'm just worried you'll murder me if I say nothing," I retorted.

"No. But I might throw you off the tree house if you don't answer soon," he told me.

My eyes widened. Well, he was going to hate my answer, I thought as I resumed glaring.

"Nothing." I said.

"What did you say, Lily Evans?" he asked.

"I said, I like nothing about you, James Potter," I replied, smirking.

"Oh, you're going to regret you said that," he smirked. My smirk disappeared when I saw him open a back door.

"You wouldn't." I whispered. He walked slowly up to me before answering. When he did, he was whispering in my ear.

"I would."

I screamed as he threw me over his shoulder, carrying me towards the open doorway. I truly hadn't believed he would do it until he actually dropped me over the edge.

"Try not to land on your head! It'll hurt!" he called down.

I somehow managed to twist myself into a sitting position. Not would do much good, falling from my height.

I shut my eyes tight, waiting to hit the ground, when I landed on something. That wasn't the ground. And didn't hurt any more than it would falling off the monkey bars at my elementary school playground. As far as I could tell, I wasn't broken. But the strangest thing was… I was bouncing.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was up in the air again, and screamed as I fell once more. This time I kept my eyes open though, and saw what had saved my life: a large trampoline on the ground. Landing unceremoniously on my butt, I only bounced slightly this time and then came to settle on the elastic. I took a deep breath.

James Potter was going to die.

"Look out below!" he yelled. I screamed and jumped up to run away from the spot.

When he landed around where I had been sitting seconds before, I was livid.

"I hate you James Potter! How dare you do that! Who do you think you are? You can't just throw people out of tree houses higher than my roof!" he interrupted me when I paused for breath.

"I knew you wouldn't get hurt!" he exclaimed, starting to jump.

"'wouldn't get hurt'? I could have died! If I had slid just slightly more to the left, I'd have gone splat! If I had landed on my head, I would have broken my neck! What did you–"

"Lily! Time to go!" My mom called.

"Coming Mum!" I called back.

"I hate you," I told him in my normal voice, turning to go find mom without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2: The Magic Words

Chapter 2: James Potter

"Lily! Time to go!" I heard a woman's voice call.

"Coming Mum!" she replied.

"I hate you," she told me. Smirking my best smirk at her, I watched her walk away.

I started to climb up the ladder to the tree house, but was only halfway up when my mom called.

"James! Dinner!"

"Coming!" I yelled, jumping down from the ladder and taking off towards the house.

Bursting into the kitchen, I dove for my chair and stared expectantly at the delicious-looking lasagna on the table. It smelled so good…

"James, did you wash your hands?" Mom asked.

"Yes," I lied, to hungry to go and do it.

"Well, let's eat!"She said, and I grinned and dug into the delicious lasagna.

"So," Mom asked. "What did you think of Lily?" I grinned as I ate.

"We got along great," I told my mother. Even though it was a lie, it meant I got to see her more, and even though she did… well… hate me… she was quite pretty…

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yep!" Her skeptic look caused me to slightly change my course. "Well, okay, she was kind of mad at me when I pushed her off the tree house…"

"You pushed her off the tree house?" She was practically screaming at me.

"Onto the trampoline!" I defended myself quickly. "She's fine!"

"James Potter, you will call her and apologize _right now!_"

_There was no way _James Potter _was going to say he was sorry to Lily Evans._

I needed to think of a plan, fast.

Suddenly I had an idea. I took the phone from my mother and dialed my best friends phone number.

"Hello?" Sirius asked cheerfully.

"Hey, um, Lily, I'm really, uh... Sorry for pushing you off the treehouse..." I didn't have to act awkwardness. I would probably never live this down..

Sirius Black burst out laughing on the other end of the phone.

"you pushed a girl off a treehouse?"

"Yeah, um, I wasn't thinking... Next time maybe you can push me off for revenge!" I said, but catching moms eye, added "I promise not to do it again and I'm really, really sorry!"

Sirius guffawed.

"Nice, man, nice." he replied.

"You forgive me? Great! Bye!" I replied, not able to hear Sirius laughing any longer.

I looked hopefully up at my mom.

"Ta-da!" I exclaimed.

"Until I figure out what you did, you're good." Mom replied, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks mum!" I took off to finish my video game. My peace didn't last long though; it was only seconds before Sirius's ring tone blared from my cell phone. I sighed and got ready to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Jamsie, how dare you, push little me onto a trampoline! I am so going to do it to you tomorrow!" Sirius said in a high, girly voice.

"Shut up," I replied laughing.

"Who's Lily, James? I think she mist fancey you; she forgave you so quickly!" He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

June 16th

Sigh. Mom wants me to go see James again. I don't see why. I hate him! But I guess I didn't really tell her that….

It's time to go. I heard her calling me, and sighed as I walked down the stairs.  
>"Coming," I told her.<p>

We walked the same route we walked yesterday, again ending up at the blue house. My eyelids are heavy as I climb the steps; James, who somehow had my email address, had kept sending random messages, making my computer beep at me, greatly slowing down my progress on finding a job (I didn't find one).

Greetings with Mrs. Potter went quickly, and I was once again sent to the tree house.

This time I didn't waste time in climbing up; if I fell I fell no matter how fast I had been going. I did close my eyes again though.

When I reached the top, I opened my eyes and shoved the trapdoor open. Climbing through, I realized how easy it was. I'd have said my fear was stupid if I hadn't almost died last time.

"Lily!" I heard a voice exclaim. I groaned. _Potter_, I thought with exasperation. He reached down and yanked me up.

I promptly walked over to a pillow on the floor and sat down, glaring at the wall. Until the wall was blocked from view by Potter's head. Then I was glaring at him.

"Well?" he demanded. I raised an eyebrow. If he wanted to play more stupid games, he could forget it.

"Aren't you going to say _thank you_?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously Potter? Thank _you_ for helping me with something I could have done by myself?" yeah right, Potter.

"Come on, Lils…" he was up in my face as he continued bothering me. "Just say the magic words!"

"Sure thing, Potter," I told him, smirking. "Abracadabra, alakazam. Turn Potter into a … a… a ham."

"A ham?" he raised his eyebrow at me. "That's the best you could do?"

"Like you could do better!" I exclaimed.

"Of course I could! I just won't because I am that nice a person." He informed me (falsely).

"Right," I scoffed. Potter? A nice person? He threw me off the tree house! The git.

"Lily, Lily, Lily. When will you ever learn? Of course I'm a nice person! That's why you love me!" I stared at him incredulously.

"That's why… I… You… What?" I gasped. Had he really just implied what I thought he had implied?

"Don't deny it, Lily Flower. You know you love me!" he told me dramatically. I felt my face flush with anger when he put his arm around me.

"See! You're embarrassed!" he announced, misunderstanding my flush. And, apparently, my glare. "You just love everything about me! My hot messy hair, my bee-yoo-tiful eyes, my perfect body, my awesome smirk-y-ness… everything!" by the end of his exclamation I just about couldn't take it any longer.

"Hey! Since you love me so much, Evans, why don't you go out with me?" he asked, pretending to look like he'd just thought of that.

"Let me think, no." I told him, glaring. He thought I was going to fall for that? Just so he could go tell all his friends he convinced me to go out with him? "NO!"

"Oh." He actually almost looked convincingly hurt. But I saw through the act. Especially when five minutes later he asked, "How about now?"

"No." I was seething with anger.

"Now?"

"NO!" I shouted. He thought I would ever say yes to him? Of course not, not that he cared.

"But…" he began hesitantly. Then his face lit up. "Lily! Turn around!"

"Why?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"So I can steal your skirt, what do you think?" he asked sarcastically. "Oh, actually that's a good idea, thanks Lil!"

I groaned. He was so annoying!

"No, but seriously, there's something on your back." He told me seriously. It looked like he was fighting not to laugh.

Pulling it off my back, I read Property of James Potter in what could only be his handwriting. I looked from the paper to him to back again. He had the nerve to be smirking.

"POTTER!" I exploded. This was too much.

I picked up the pillow I'd been sitting on and flung it at his head. It looked like it might actually hit its mark. I smirked at the horror on his face.

He dodged it. Of course.

But… the pillow flew back towards him. I screamed in shock.


	3. Chapter 3: Green Sparks

Chapter 3: Potter 

Her whole being seethed with anger. Maybe I'd gone too far this time...

I saw her reach for the pillow. I dodged it instinctively; horror on my face as I realized that it would actually have hit me in the face if I hadn't dodged it. And it would have hit hard.

I sat down on the floor, looking up at her beautiful face. I actually had hoped she'd say yes when I asked her out. Then I saw her look of shock and horror.

I turned just in time to see the pillow flying back at me from the other end of the cabin.

I dove for the ground, missing it by inches. Hopping up I jumped it before it had time to turn back around. Holding the still wriggling thing in my hands, I quickly sat on it and it stopped moving.

She stared at me in shock and I stared back, perplexed. She shouldn't have been able to do that, unless… unless she was like me. But… she couldn't be. I could tell by her face that she hadn't known she could do that, and if she was like me she would've known when she was 11.

I had to know. I had to tell her what I was. She had to know the truth.

"Lily… I think we need to talk," I said softly, the smirk so often on my face gone for the moment.

Too scared to argue, she sat down.

I swallowed hard, not sure if I really wanted to say what I was about to say.

"Lily, I think you're a witch," I told her. Her expression immediately went sour.

"Thanks a lot, James, thanks a lot," she said sarcastically, glaring at me.

She got up to leave, but I grabbed her arm.

"Lily, wait. I'm not kidding. I literally think you're a witch." She continued glaring. Maybe I hadn't worded it exactly right… "like you can do magic! And so can I! I'm a wizard! Please just let me explain!"

If she didn't understand, if she went and told everyone I was a wizard… well, I'd be screwed.

She looked at me searchingly for a second, and, maybe seeing the truth in my eyes, sat down, though still a little hesitantly.

"I need to know what happened." She spoke so softly I could hardly hear the words.

I nodded. This wasn't a good time for our usual games.

"Lily. I can do magic. I go to a magic school in London called Hogwarts. I'll be a 3rd year this year, and so would you, if you were going. It's basically a boarding school for witches and wizards. There are four houses. Slytherin is basically evil, Hufflepuff is loyal and hardworking, Ravenclaw is for the smart people, and Gryffindor, my house, is for the brave. Normally we get a letter from Hogwarts when we're 11; I don't know what happened with you, maybe you're a late bloomer or you're not a witch and I'm really stupid for telling you this, but I think you are. We have classes at Hogwarts: transfiguration, turning stuff into other stuff, potions, making potions, charms, charming things to do things, divination, seeing the "future", and lots of other things. There's also a sport called Quidditch played on broomsticks up in the air. Basically, I think you're a witch with magical powers and you need to come with me to a boarding school for witches and wizards on the other side of an ocean." I finished explaining in a rush.

For a second she just stared at me. All of a sudden she looked very sad.

"I can't decide whether or not you're about to shout, 'Gotcha'," she whispered.

"I promise. It's not a joke. I need to know if you're a witch though. Can you do it again?" I held up the pillow.

She looked at it as if it might explode.

"I don't know how I did it," she said slowly, shaking her head, making her red curls bounce around her face. Lily flipped her hair in front of her face, refusing to make eye contact.

"I'm not going to say gotcha," I told her sincerely. I hated seeing her look so said. "Look, how about I prove to you that magic is real? I could get expelled from this…" I shook the worry from my head. I wasn't going to let Lily drown.

I racked my brain to think of something I could Transfigure. Then I remembered. We had learned to change anything into a quill in 2nd year.

"Okay, what should I change into a quill?" I asked her. She looked at me, her expression unreadable. I wondered if she still thought it was a trick.

Slowly she reached down and picked a pebble from the ground. I took it from her and pulled my wand from my Hogwarts trunk hidden under a loose floor board. I hesitated before transfiguring it.

"Lily," I began. "If I show you, you have to promise me you won't show anyone. Ever. Please? Promise?" when she looked at me, it was clear in her large, bright green eyes that she believed me. I didn't think she liked that she believed me, but she did. I breathed a sigh of relief as she nodded her head slowly but definitely.

"I want to see."

_Forgive me, Professor Dippet! _ I thought as I began.

Slowly I lifted my wand. _Circle-left, circle-right, down slow, repeat,_ I thought to myself as I did the wand motion twice before, on the 3rd movement, saying "Inquillado", and looking down to see the rock no longer there, in its place a bright green feathered quill. I blushed realizing it had become the exact shade of Lily's eyes. She looked at it in wonder.

"Can… can I try?" she whispered. I nodded, but then changed my mind.

"Why don't I show you how to send up green sparks?" I suggested a much simpler spell that most of us had gotten on the first try. She shrugged, and I supposed she didn't know the difference.

"All you do is jerk your wand upwards and imagine green sparks, really," I explained, demonstrating with my own wand. I handed it to her and she took it almost hesitantly.

She stared at it, concentrating hard, and jerked it up. Green sparks shot from the tip, a much purer green than I remembered from anyone on their first try in 1st year.

I stared at her in shock as she gasped and stared incredulously at the wand and then at me.

"It works!" she gasped.

"You definitely have magic," I replied, still stunned. "I need to owl Professor Dippet."

"What?" she asked, not understanding.

"Owls are our form of communication, and Professor Dippet is our headmaster," I exclaimed. Lily nodded to show she understood.

"Why don't you practice with the sparks while I send an owl to the headmaster," I suggested. She nodded, still surprised at herself.

Lily

I watched James leave and stared at the stick in front of me. The wand.

All I had done was hold it, and concentrated, and sparks had shot out of it. It was amazing. Maybe I really was a witch.

I couldn't help hoping that maybe I was.

I lifted the wand again. I was almost… scared to try it again. What if the first time had been a fluke? What if I really didn't have any magic powers?

I shut my eyes and jerked the wand. When I opened them, there were green sparks in the air, just like before. I did it again. And again.

I sighed, relieved that I still seemed to have magic.

Then I thought about something James had mentioned. About how you were supposed to get you're powers when you were 11.

Was I some kind of magic freak? Or was this all a joke, a trick? No, but there's no way to turn a rock into a quill anyways. And why would he have a quill? No one uses quills. But then… if it was true… was I going to be bad at magic? Or would I not really have any magic except what it took to make green sparks? I sighed, wishing James would be back, hoping he knew the answers.


	4. Chapter 4: Moony, Padfoot and Petunia

Chapter 4: Moony, Padfoot and Prongs

When he was back, I wasn't sure if I wanted to know anymore. Everything would change. If I did have magic, and I was accepted into that school James went to, I'd be a freak, a late bloomer, he'd said.

I sighed.

"Lily, I need you to convince your mom that you and I are going out tomorrow. I don't care if you say on a date or just as friends." He paused. "Well, actually… Evans, will you go out with me?"

I glared at him. Now? He was bringing this up now?

"Nope," I told him.

"Well anyway, Professor Dippet wants to see you do magic, and if you can prove to him you can, no problem for you, then you'll be admitted into Hogwarts. I don't know what they'd do because you'd be behind… oh well. So, you're coming, right?" he ended his speech to breathe.

"I…" I wasn't sure exactly what to say. "Yes, I'll come." I couldn't just not go, not even try. I'd go to a new school this year anyway, so why not make it a magic one?

Suddenly a thought came to me.

"Are we going all the way to London?" I wondered aloud.

James shook his head.

"No, luckily for us he's in vacation in the US somewhere. We'll meet the professor in the alleyway behind Wal-Mart. Actually, he'll likely side-along apparate us to London… no wait, I don't think you can apparate that far…"

Apparate? Magic sounded complicated…

"Can we go today?" I didn't particularly want to wait.

"No. And you can't practice either. I'm lucky I'm not expelled after demonstrating the sparks. We're not supposed to use magic outside of school."

"Sorry," I mumbled. I'd almost gotten him expelled.

"Wait…" I said as something clicked. "I can't practice? I'm not allowed to study? I can't just not study for tests! I get all stressed out and I'll probably fail this one anyway and –" James cut me off. He looked afraid I might start hyperventilating.

"Lily. It is not a test. You don't need to study. You will be fine. You definitely have magic. I saw you produce some pretty amazing sparks. Trust me. You'll be great."

And when he looked me in the eyes it was all I could do to nod my head.

James

The second Lily was gone I ran into the house, past my mother who looked absolutely bewildered; I'd walked Lily up and she'd been extremely quiet. But I didn't wait for mom to speak. I had to talk to Sirius and Remus. Remus might actually know something that could help us. He reads enough, I thought, rolling my eyes.

I picked up my phone and texted them. _Get here now. Important. _

They were both here within minutes. Remus arrived first.

"James, if this is about some stupid video game…" he stopped seeing the look on my face. "What's wrong?"

I pointed up the stairs.

"We'll wait for Sirius upstairs." I said simply.

When Sirius did get there twenty seconds later, he didn't even bother to knock, just walked in and bolted up the stairs to my room and plopped down on my bed.

"What's up? Girl trouble? Little Lily changed her mind about forgiving you?" Sirius joked, remembering our phone conversation. Remus just looked at me, like _what did you do to Lily? _

"It is about Lily." I told them, running my hand through my hair.

"Does Prongsies have a crush on a little flower?" Sirius taunted. I glared at him, and he exclaimed, "Knew it!" at the top of his lungs.

"I think she's a witch." I spoke quietly, not sure whether or not I wanted those words to be true. Yes, I'd have more chances to ask her out. But… it's all so complicated… her being 13 and all…

"So… what's the problem? Is that bad?" Remus asked slowly, trying to work it out.

"She didn't know," I replied. "She didn't know until today. That's at least two years after you're supposed to have weird things happening to you. She knew nothing about wizards. We're going to see Professor Dippet tomorrow to try and get her into Hogwarts."

The room stayed silent for a few minutes, and I'd swear I could see the wheels turning in Remus' head.

"That's… strange. Are you sure it wasn't just a coincidence or something?" he asked carefully.

"Yes. I gave her my wand. She could make the sparks, better than any I've ever seen."

"Better than mine?" Sirius' sparks had been some of the best in our year. I nodded.

"Better than yours, Padfoot. I swear they were the purest green I've ever seen..."

None of them seemed to know what to say.

"I told her. I'm going to be in huge trouble if I was wrong," I stated simply, not wanting to elaborate.

"And she believed you?" Padfoot didn't look too shocked when I nodded.

I sat, unsure, not knowing how to phrase my next question.

"What do you think is going to happen to her, if she is accepted? Will people think it's cool that she's new and all, or that she's a freak? I'm… I'm worried about her, guys." My voice had dropped to a mumble by the end of the sentence, and I wasn't sure whether or not to be embarrassed.

I could practically see the wheels turning in Moony's brain, though Padfoot looked confused and slightly disbelieving, still seemingly stuck on the fact that she newly had powers.

"I think…" Remus began. "that you just need to be ready to stand by her, be her friend, no matter what the others say."

Sirius understood that much.

"What! Kill our Marauders reputation? For some girl?" he shut up when he saw the murderous glare I shot at him.

"She's not just some girl."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, before Moony suggested we play video games to take my mind off Lily.

Lily

On our way home, I couldn't think of anything except the possibility of magic. I could hardly wait until we got home to discuss it with my mom.

"Mum?"

"Yes, Lily dear?" she replied, distracted, reading an email on the computer.

"James and I are going out tomorrow, okay?" when she looked up and raised an eyebrow, I quickly invented a lie. "He's taking me to meet his friend Remus down by McDonalds so I know someone else when I start school this fall."

She continued looking at me.

"What?" I asked, somewhat self-conscious.

"Lily, don't you remember what's tomorrow?" I tried my best to think, but my mind drew a blank. Mom sighed an exasperated sigh. "Your sister Petunia is coming home from camp!"

Oh. I'd almost forgotten Petunia.

"When?" I asked, trying to be hopeful although almost sure it was at the time it couldn't be at.

"Mid afternoon."

"I'm sorry. I can't go to see her. I'm sure she won't mind. We can go see a movie together day after tomorrow." I crossed my fingers discreetly, hoping that I would still be allowed to go.

"Lily, I don't think it would be fair to your sister for you to miss this! She's been gone for two whole weeks!" She exclaimed.

I looked at her pleadingly and said nothing.

"Sweetie…" I could hear her resolve wavering. "Fine. Go. But Lily… you will spend some time with Petunia afterwards, right?"

"Sure thing. Of course." I told her enthusiastically. Yes. I could go.

I went up to my room in a perfectly good mood.

**Ok guys. So far no one has reviewed, and one person has put this story on alert (thanks btw). Please review! I'll keep working on this anyway, but I want to know what you think! If it's terrible maybe I shouldn't even bother continuing?**

**Also, I kind of have a general idea, but I'd like to know what you think will happen with Lily at Hogwarts. Let me know! Please review! Please? :P**


End file.
